Little Rock
by Suya'-Chan
Summary: Kankuro inwardly chuckled, the characteristics and abilities of this team were mismatched and extremely contrasting; maybe next time he shouldn't have eaten his brother's, the Lord Kazekage, cookies. NextGen NoPairingsCusI'mCool.
1. Chapter 1

Yo guys! Suya'Chan here :D So this is my first fanfiction, open to any comments and ect. So enjoy and do whatever after! (SuyaChanOut)

* * *

><p>Formation Team Kankuro Arc<p>

Episode One

The sun glared down at the golden granule's that rested on the ground.  
>An inexpressive wooden fence encircled a large patch of soft, gold coloured, ground that had patches of dehydrated grass and other desert bushes that was dotted in several places around the vicinity, in the middle was a large boulder and an equally huge cactus with a single orange flower juddering in the slight breeze.<br>Three figures lounged on the rocks protruding from the fine golden granule sand, One of the three was an older shinobi, a jonin clad in a long black top and trousers with a red tie around his waist., his rustic hair hidden by a equally black hood with the standard 'Suna' head plate attached to it.  
>Said ninja was currently leaning on his elbows, his back resting on three scrolls that was tied securely by a white cloth.<p>

Next the jonin sat a boy; he wore standard black ninja sandals while his ninja tools pouch sat peacefully next to his feet, which were hanging off the side of the taller rocks.  
>He had short chocolate hair with a fringe that reached his eyebrows, he sported a brownish red short sleeved top in which had his head plate fastened in the middle of his chest, along with that he wore knee length black pants with black sandals.<br>Said rookie was sat crossed legged as he absent-mindedly creating spheres of sand before crushing it in his fingerless gloved hand.

Next to the younger boy sat a girl; idly she sketched the scenic wilderness, her short asymmetrical brunette hair blowing slightly across her face and standard Suna headband that was tied across her forehead, the head plate that had the sand villages symbol engraved on it was positioned to the one side of her head however.  
>Said genin was also clad in a plum tank top with one sleeve longer than the other, underneath the top was a short-sleeved mesh while on her exposed arm was a fishnet that covered her elbow.<br>She also wore close-fitting black shorts and boots.  
>The awkward peace however was interrupted by a small pebble being thrown near the short haired girl "Gahh! Gorou-teme! What was that?" said the girl, discarding her drawing pad and sitting up to look at the fellow rookie.<br>"Well I believe it's called a pebble, Mesuya-chan" Assumingly Gorou snickered before picking up the pebble and aiming it toward a nearby boulder with a few desert plants on it.

"I guess this is our missing teammate." The Jonin with the purple face paint on sighed before standing up "Come out, you gave away your hiding spot; a rookie mistake."  
>There were a few moments of silence before another girl jumped down from the boulder, her long brunette hair trailed after her as she dived towards the soft grain.<br>When she did come to a stop, it was easier to make out here attire, the girl grunted before crossing her arms across her chest.  
>The brunette ninja sported a dark red kimono-style short sleeved top with grey quarter length shorts and as the same as the others she wore standard black ninja sandals.<br>"Ahh... You must be Nara Satomi" the jonin grinned, however getting no response from the new arrival, who at that moment in time stared impassively at her 'team' "From Konoha?"  
>These words made Satomi visibly twitch before making eye contact with her sensei "Yes, are you Kankuro-sensei?"<br>Kankuro nodded before turning toward the other two, who were gawking at the foreigner "Nara Satomi, meet your teammates; Sukofīrudo Mesuya and Satetsu Gorou, like wise to you two."  
>"Hi! I'm Mesuya!" Mesuya grinned before shaking Satomi's hand and pointing toward Gorou who had rooted himself next to Kankuro "And that's Gorou, number one Gaara fan!"<br>Satomi blinked before shocking Gorou as she uttered two words "Who's Gaara?" Gorou responded by hurling a face full of sand at Satomi, who in turn growled.  
>"How do you not know who Gaara is? He is the meaning of awesome, he is... is..." Gorou drifted off for a moment, leaving Mesuya time to grab Gorou in a head-lock.<br>"Kazekage, Gorou's lover, his seme..." Mesuya joked before being winded by Gorou while Kankuro was having a fit over his younger brother doing the dirty.  
>"Please ignore the moronic fangirl" Gorou stated before poking Mesuya on the forehead which sequentially earned him a belt on his arm.<br>"Weaklings, fighting like petty children..." Satomi murmured before getting another face full of sand "What? It's true you baka's!"  
>"Che Che! How dare you be so inconsiderate of people's feelings!" Mesuya scolded "You don't know anything about us so you can't say anything." Gorou nodded in agreement as Kankuro, having recovered from disconcerting images that could be classed as incestuous, raised a cynical eyebrow at the newest additions to Suna's ninja ranks.<br>Gorou scratched the back of his coffee-coloured hair, while doing so he quickly flicked his wrist in the direction of the last teammate of the group, in result of this action another bundle of sand charged towards the girl, whom of which as not quick enough and ended up with another mouth full of gritty sand.  
>"Stop doing that you insolent brat!" Satomi barked, running a hand though her tangled brown hair, attempting to brush the small granules out of her locks.<br>"Stop being so high and mighty, Baka." Gorou snorted whilst Kankuro inwardly chuckled, the characteristics and abilities of this team where mismatched and extremely contrasting; maybe next time he shouldn't have eaten his brother's, the Lord Kazekage, cookies.  
>"Stop glaring at us!" Mesuya whined, glancing at Satomi with a bothered look, in return Satomi shrugged.<p>

"Alright guys!" Kankuro grunted finally after a few moments of inept peace "Stop screwing about and open your ears and shut ya' traps." Each of the genin was now looking at their new sensei, in eager wait for whatever crap Kankuro could fabricate within the space of five seconds.  
>"From right to left, tell me your names, ages, dreams, likes and dislikes and anything else you can think of" Kankuro scratched the back of his head, trying rigorously to come up with a way to make the brats think that he was actually listening "You, girl with the short hair, go first."<br>Mesuya smiled and turned towards the two "My name is Mesuya, I am fourteen years old and my dream is to find a person!" Satomi raised an eyebrow in curiosity "I Like Dango, drawing and Manga-" Gorou cut her off as he added a quiet '_yaoi_' to the sequence, Mesuya threw an angry look at Gorou "And my dislikes are the dark and bugs!" at the last though, Mesuya pulled her face into a disgusted frown before shivering.  
>"Hm... Next." Kankuro nodded, his eyes glancing at each of the teens.<br>"Well, I'm Gorou, I'm fourteen and my dream is to become like Gaara-sama and become Kazekage!" Mesuya nodded knowledgably, smirking slightly "My likes are Gaara, sand, drawing and Manga while my dislikes are anything that makes Gaara look weak and that blond bitch that killed Gaara!" At that moment Gorou was gritting his teeth with the thought of his precious Gaara being dead.  
>Kankuro looked at Gorou with a apprehensive look before nodding to the last member of Team Kankuro.<br>"Hm... I'm Satomi of Konoha, I'm fourteen and I don't like anything..." Satomi shot a glare in the direction where the word 'emo' was uttered "I dislike many things and my dream is not a dream, but an obstacle that is standing in my way, and that obstacle is Uzumaki Naruto."  
>At the sound of the allied nation's Hokage, Kankuro instantaneously let out a small snigger with the image of last new year's party in which Naruto was invited to, this caused Satomi to become infuriated and consequently to throw a kunai in the direction of the giggling Jonin.<br>"Baka! Don't throw such things at Kankuro-sensei!" Mesuya yelled, slapping Satomi on the back of the head as Kankuro twirled the kunai in his hand, in which he had caught effortlessly.  
>"Short temper will make a fool of you one day." Kankuro sighed, tossing the weapon towards Satomi only to land a few inches from her feet, in response, Satomi huffed and clutched the kunai before putting it back in her weapon's pouch.<p>

"Gorou, name the three main jutsu types." Kankuro asked, looking across the circle the of four ninja's.  
>"Uh.. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu?" Gorou hesitantly said, attempting to remember the hours of monotonous lessons on Jutsu and Chakra before letting a sigh of relief when Kankuro nodded in praise.<br>"Correct, now each of you describe a type of jutsu; Satomi, you first." Kankuro said as he rolled a small pebble in his hands "Try describing Ninjutsu."  
>Satomi nodded before closing her eyes "The affects of Ninjutsu are physical, the chakra can be changed and moulded by certain hand seals which can create different elements."<br>"Good, but you forgot to mention the two methods of manipulating chakra; which are referred to as Shape Transformation and Nature Transformation." Kankuro continued on Satomi's description, each of the Genin now fascinated "Shape Transformation deals with controlling the form, movement, and potency of chakra while Nature Transformation usually deals with changing the physical properties of chakra into an element, okay?" the three students bobbed their heads, each absorbing the new information given to them "Right, Mesuya; Genjutsu"  
>Mesuya grinned before reciting the text book definition "The effects of Genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, like Taijutsu or Ninjutsu, Genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses."<br>"Very good, it is often used to create false images or to cause pain from trauma or anything else depending on the situation also, Gorou; Taijutsu." Kankuro added, now looking at Gorou once again.  
>"Taijutsu is a basic form of jutsu that typically does not require chakra, but chakra may be used to enhance techniques; to put it simply, Taijutsu is hand-to-hand combat" Gorou answered, absentmindedly drawing circles and lines into the soft sand.<br>"Good, you also don't need to use hand seals..." Kankuro stood up from his spot, dropping the pebble in the process "It seems you guys know your facts, however can you insert this into your fighting styles to enhance it?"  
>Gorou, Mesuya and Satomi stayed silent, attempting to figure it out themselves.<br>"From the silence I'm guessing you don't know..." Kankuro huffed "Fine, for your first training session as Suna shinobi, I say that we shall test your fighting styles!"  
>"What do you mean, Sensei?" Mesuya questioned, raising a self-conscious hand.<br>"What I mean, Mesuya-chan, is that each of you will fight each other only using one type of jutsu for each round." Kankuro smirked "There shall be four rounds and-"  
>"Wait, there are three main jutsu styles, why four rounds?" Both Satomi and Gorou spoke up before glaring at each other.<br>"Well, the last round is a surprise." Kankuro grinned "the overall winner gets to make the losers do anything they want."  
>"I call going first!" Gorou demanded, grinning as he placed himself in a heroic pose while Kankuro pulled out a coin<br>"Satomi-chan; you're heads, Mesuya-chan; you're tails." Kankuro added, flipping the coin up into the air before swiftly catching the piece of metal and opening his overworked hands to expose the coin's decision...


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! It's Suya'chan here! Hoped everyone liked the first chapter, It felt a little rushed in my opinion... but yeah. Anyway guys, I'll try and update when I can, however the next two years will be an important time for me, so I'm not setting a fixed upload day.  
>And by the way... I suck at writing fight scenes ;) Suya'chan out!<p>

* * *

><p>Episode Two<p>

"Satomi-chan, you're first" Kankuro announced "Mesuya fights the victor, agreed?" Mesuya nodded before her and Kankuro retreated back to the boulders "First round will be Ninjutsu!"  
>Gorou grinned, cracking his fists in an attempt to intimidate Satomi, whom of which rolled her eyes apathetically in response.<br>"Go!" Mesuya declared.

Gorou sneered at Satomi while behind him, hidden to Satomi, a small bundle of compressed sand formed behind him.  
>"Sand Bullet!" Gorou laughed as the small orb whizzed past him and towards Satomi, whom spotted the offensive attack before evading it by leaping to her left and then running towards Gorou.<br>"_Remember back to your training with Shikamaru-san_" Satomi thought before shouting "Shadow Sewing no jutsu!" as the jutsu was announced a mass of black needles spouted from Satomi's own shadow, said needles then charged towards Gorou before piercing through him in several locations and sewing him to the floor.  
>"Huh?" Gorou gasped in mock amazement before smirking "Didya' really think that was going to work?" Satomi's eyes widened as Gorou seemed to dissolve into sand before she heard something moving towards her from behind, promptly Satomi turned round only to collide with the same small sphere of sand.<br>Said ball had driven Satomi into the boulders that Mesuya and Kankuro was resting on, whom of which took it upon themselves to recoil to the outside of the fenced area.  
>"Successive Shots: Sand Drizzle!" Gorou mocked as dozens of sand bullets raced towards his opponent.<br>"_Gaara, You taught him well..._" Kankuro mused.  
>Satomi glared before performing the required hand seals and taking a lung full of air "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" with that, a orb of inferno rolled towards Gorou as well as successfully disintegrating his latest attack.<br>Gorou growled, jumping to his left as the fire ball rolled past him before it extinguished, leaving only a path of up turned sand.  
>"<em>difficult girl, Damnit!"<em> Gorou snarled to himself "_I've only used sand jutsu's so far... maybe if I..._"  
>Satomi unsteadily stood up, using one of the rocks for support, looking at Gorou with an exhausted look as she tried to regain her breath.<br>Gorou abruptly jumped up into the air before swinging both his arms from his chest outwards "Wind Release: Wind Cutter!" Satomi raised her head to look at Gorou only to find herself once again forced against the rocks as Gorou's wind cutter sliced into her before collapsing to the ground.

"Match goes to Gorou!" Kankuro declared, holding Gorou's hand up as a satisfied but smug look etched his features "After Mesuya has finished healing Satomi, the next match will begin."  
>Mesuya smiled kindly at Satomi as she healed the deep gashes on her forearms, Satomi looked away and moved her gaze towards Gorou, whom was preparing for his next battle against Mesuya.<br>"I've never seen anyone use sand before..." Satomi noted, Mesuya smiled as she wrapped one of the deeper cuts in a bandage.  
>"Gorou is related to the third Kazekage, who's Gaara's grandfather, so if you think about it, Gaara is like his second cousin, or something like that, but anyway it's like a kekkei genkai to them" Mesuya attempted to explain.<br>"That doesn't make any sense..." Satomi mumbled "Wait, so if Gorou likes Gaara, isn't that classed as incest?"  
>Mesuya burst out in a fit of laughter, dropping the bandage and opting to hold her sides as she shook with loud sniggers.<br>"Mesuya-teme!" Gorou howled, hearing the conversation "what did I say about the incest jokes?" Mesuya blinked a few times before bursting out in another laughing fit, still holding her sides as she fell to her knees.  
>"What's so funny?" Satomi asked, puzzled.<br>"Y-you see, because G-Gorou is always going o-on about Gaara..." Mesuya attempted to explain, still in mid-laugh, only infuriating Gorou further.  
>"That's it!" Gorou fumed "Bring it you brainless fangirl!"<br>"Hey! No need for name calling, Baka!" Mesuya hollered back, now standing up.  
>Kankuro rolled his eyes before walking over to Satomi and helping her up.<br>"Are they always like this?" Satomi sighed.  
>"From what I've seen of them around the village..." Kankuro replied, walking him and Satomi over to the boulder "Yes."<br>"Doji! Come and have a go if you think you're hard enough" Gorou retorted.  
>"Okay then! Kankuro-Sensei, whenever you're ready!" Mesuya shouted to Kankuro, whom was now sitting back on the rocks with Satomi.<br>"Fine" Kankuro sighed, smiling slightly "Go!"

"Cha! You aren't the only one who's been training!" Mesuya grinned "My dad took me to Iwagakure for the month we had off!" Gorou raised a eyebrow in curiosity.  
>"That being said, I trained with Gaara-sama" Gorou countered, slyly moving his hand out of Mesuya's eyesight before flicking his wrist and sending a gush of sand towards said girl.<br>Mesuya's eyes widened before placing her arms in front of her face in a guarding stance.  
>"Is that all you got?" Mesuya taunted, wiping some of the blood from her newly made grazes off "or did Gaara-sama actually teach you something worth learning?"<br>Gorou glared at Mesuya, whom was currently weaving some hand seals before slamming her hand onto the sand "Earth Release: Stone spike!" Gorou frowned slightly, feeling the ground beneath his feet trembling slightly before launching himself backwards a few feet, just in time to see a glimpse of the three jagged rocks slowly sinking back into the ground.  
>"What was that?" Satomi asked, looking at Mesuya, whom was grinning wildly as she stood up and crossed her arms.<br>"Mesuya already explained Gorou-kun's kekkei genkai, right?" Kankuro answered, continuing after getting a slight nod from Satomi "Well it's the same for Mesuya, she inherited her father's blood line trait; which is why she travelled to Iwagakure to train" Satomi grunted in response and continued to observe the fight.  
>Meanwhile, Gorou threw another army of sand senbon towards Mesuya, who quickly dodged them<br>"Annoying, what happened to the academy student who couldn't tell left from right?" Gorou sighed, earning a glower from the other girl "by know the old you would be begging for me to let her go."  
>Mesuya rolled her eyes, oblivious of the sand that was circulating around her ankles "the old me was stupid." Mesuya pulled her stick from her belt before slamming it into the ground and using it to propel onto the face of one of the taller rocks, securing herself to it as her feet glowed blue with chakra "also, I know how you work!" Gorou huffed before pushing his arm in the direction of Mesuya, a whirlwind of sand following after it.<br>Automatically Mesuya jumping back down to the ground, gliding slight on the sand before weaving her hands into the snake seal and clashing her palms against the gritty surface.  
>Gorou's eyes turned to slits as he sprang into the air, landing several feet away from his prediction of where the stone spikes were going to materialize; only to find himself thrown of balance as the group of enemy stone spikes emerged swiftly from Gorou's standing point.<br>Mesuya smirked slightly before resuming her glare at her opponent, whom of which swiped his arm around once again while sneering towards the short haired girl.  
>Mesuya lifted an unsuspecting eyebrow as sand gathered behind her rival, a spiteful smirk plastered on his face "Sandstorm!" Gorou hissed before the throwing both hands above his head and swinging them down again to point towards Mesuya, the sand followed immediately after it's chosen target as Mesuya braced her arms in front of her face, clenching her eyes shut as the sand grated across her skin.<br>The dust cloud dispersed, revealing a coughing Mesuya kneeling on the sandy ground, holding her left arm, occasionally wincing slightly because of the soreness.  
>Kankuro stood up and walked towards the pair before lifting his hand into the air "Gorou-kun is the winner" Gorou grinned widely while giving a small 'whoop' "The next match will be Satomi-chan verses Mesuya-chan once Mesuya has healed herself."<br>The three gave a nod a slight as Mesuya picked herself up and walked back towards the rocks that Satomi was nestled on.

"Sorry Gorou..." Mesuya sighed before turning back to Satomi, on the other hand Gorou threw another smug grin at the other before busying himself with drawing in the sand with Mesuya's stick.  
>Mesuya deadpanned at the terms of the apology before turning her head to Satomi and smiling, only to be answered with a abhorrent glare.<br>"What?" Satomi growled as Mesuya poked her bandaged arm.  
>"Nothing, just wondering if the cuts are okay" Mesuya explained.<br>"They're fine, however you should be healing your wounds if you're up against me next."  
>"I've had worse" Mesuya shrugged before picking up her sketch book again "So are you apart of this shinobi trade or whatever it's called?"<br>"The Hokage kicked me out of Konoha when he exchanged me for that Temari girl." Satomi mumbled before looking up to see Gorou standing next to her.  
>"You mean Lady Temari?" He questioned "She is going to get married to one of your clan members, right?"<br>"I heard about that..." Satomi answered, looking straight into Gorou's blue eyes "She is to wed Shikamaru-Sensei, I think."  
>Mesuya jumped up and beamed at the two "We might be able to go to the wedding!" Mesuya turned around and looked up to the cloudless sky with a slightly crazed look "Just imagine it! The colours! The trees! The dango..."<br>Satomi rolled her eyes at the girl before pulling her back down to earth "And to answer your question; Yes, I am a part of the exchange program."  
>Mesuya nodded before adding "Don't worry, you're not the only one who's from Konoha" Gorou gave a slightly disturbed look, squinting his eyes at the mere thought of the other ninja's from Konoha.<br>"Yah' there's two, their names are Inuzuka Kenta and Inuzuka Sutokku, they're cousins and came here bout' two years ago."  
>Satomi's eyes widened before she started to have a coughing fit "I-Inuzuka-Baka's? Why are they here?"<br>"Oh, well Matsuri-san was exchanged to Konoha for their part of the clan to come here and-" Mesuya was interrupted when Satomi lifted a hand before looking at Mesuya seriously.  
>"Never give Kenta Kokakura ..." Satomi said as Mesuya snorted in reply.<br>"I know, I know, their family and my family are like best friends" Mesuya grinned "You should pop in one day, my parents own a dango shop."  
>"No thank you, I don't like sweet things" Satomi replied, twirling a piece of hair in her fingers.<br>"No, you like salty things, right?" Gorou smiled not-so-innocently before him and Mesuya laughed at the other girls expression.  
>"Hentai!" Satomi growled before turning to Kankuro "Let's get this over with then!"<br>Kankuro nodded with a small smile before announcing a loud "Go!"

"_Right, so she's earth style... so that means..._" Satomi thought as the pair stood at either end of the battlefield before outstretching her arm down towards her feet.  
>On the other side, Mesuya frowned with uncertainty before she heard Satomi shout "Chidori!" the girl in question was now sprinting towards Mesuya with her hand glaring blue with chakra and the piercing sound of birds chirping.<br>Satomi grimaced slightly; holding her right arm which was holding the formidable amount of chakra of which was a part of a problematical jutsu that proved difficult for the rookie Genin to control.  
>"What's that?" Gorou questioned, his eyes studying the electrified chakra as both he and Kankuro spectated on the nearby rocks.<br>"Chidori" Kankuro answered quickly "or One thousand Birds; A-ranked jutsu created by Hatake Kakashi of the leaf"  
>"So how does someone like Satomi-Baka know a jutsu like that?" Gorou frowned as said girl finished her last stretch towards Mesuya before thrusting the highly concentrated chakra towards the other.<br>However as Satomi smirked at Mesuya's pained and surprised expression, the girl began to dissolve into sand granules.  
>"Hey! No outside help!" Satomi shouted towards Gorou, her eyes looking left and right for her now missing teammate as she withdrew her hand from the dissipating sand.<br>"Actually, Sand clone is a basic jutsu's in Suna" Kankuro corrected before Satomi retaliated with a growl.  
>The sound of crumbling rocks was heard as Mesuya burst up from the ground before she thumped her palms onto the gritty floor.<br>On the other hand Satomi huffed before diving to the right of her to avoid the stone spikes that had shot up from the ground; she then threw three shuriken towards Mesuya which was blocked effectively by the twirling of her stick which she had thankfully remembered to steal back from Gorou.  
>Satomi weaved some hand seals before inhaling a lung full of air and breathing out the same blistering ball of flames.<br>Mesuya managed to dodge the attack, singeing the bottom of her stick slightly, on the other hand Satomi was breathless, her body felt fatigued from the high chakra based jutsu she was casting.  
>"Kankuro-sensei!" Mesuya called, frowning as Satomi took another gasp of breath "I think Satomi over exceeded herself."<p>

Satomi gave a glance towards the approaching Jonin before shooting an angry stare at Mesuya.  
>"Mesuya-chan wins by default" Kankuro signed before patting Satomi on the head "Let's call it a day, however I expect all of you hear early tomorrow morning."<br>Satomi stood up, ignoring Mesuya's helping hand before turning to walk away from the others.  
>Kankuro rolled his eyes at the self-important girl before disappearing in a white puff of smoke.<br>"Tomi-chan!" Mesuya and Gorou called, causing the long haired girl to turn and glare at the two for the newly adopted nickname.  
>"What?" She spat, crossing her arms across her non-existent chest.<br>"Wanna' get some Dango from my shop?" Mesuya grinned.  
>"Are you kidding Suya'?" Gorou snorted, poking Satomi on the side of her head "She's an anti-social bakaru! And it would be unlucky for us for her to grace us with her company."<br>Mesuya rolled her eyes before slinging an arm around Satomi, whom of which had veins popping from her forehead in anger "That's mean Go-chan! She could be a very reserved person"  
>Satomi grunted before pushing the pair off her "Stop talking about me like I'm not here!"<br>"No." The pair snickered, gaining another angered look from the foreigner as she walked swiftly ahead of them, literary leaving them in the clouded dust.


End file.
